


Negotiation

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Hunter and Fitz are the kids in this relationship, Kitten, Multi, scis&spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz and Hunter have brought home a guest and are hoping they can convince Jemma and Bobbi to keep it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoS AU August, beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley <3

"So…do you remember when you said we should wait until we're completely settled and moved in to decide if we want to adopt a pet or not?"

"Yes," Jemma answered while Bobbi only frowned.

"And do you remember when I said you don't really choose a pet, they choose you and you said it was a lovely thought and very wise?" 

Bobbi shook her head. "No. Fitz said it was wise. Jemma said it was lovely and we said that we'd keep an open mind about which pet we want to adopt once we all agreed to go to the pound together."

"And I stand by what I said, it's very wise," Fitz said as he came to stand closer to Hunter, making sure that between the two of them, they were blocking Jemma and Bobbi's view of the bedroom. 

But, of course, neither of the two women were fooled so easily and walked up to them, Jemma looking just as menacing as Bobbi despite having to look up to glare at them. 

"Boys, what did you do?" Jemma asked. 

"Nothing!" Fitz answered too fast and Hunter squeezed his hand. "I mean… we were just walking home from the game…"

"Minding our own business," Hunter added.

"When we heard some noise in an alley, coming from the dumpster." 

"And I mean, we're retired and everything but we still had to look. Just to make sure no one was in trouble or anything and—"

Hunter was interrupted by the fiercest little squeak he’d ever heard from such a tiny creature and Jemma and Bobbi's eyes widened. Hunter gave them his most innocent, charming smile and Fitz did the same. 

"Long story short, meet Monkey," Hunter said and with that moved to the side to reveal a tiny black kitten. He didn't seem to be worried about the drama surrounding his presence and instead looked up at them and meowed even louder. 

"Oh my god!" Jemma let out and you could hear the mix of annoyance directed at them and the fondness at the little creature in front of them. 

"So you find a kitten and just bring him home and give him a name? You could have called us at least!" Bobbi scolded them but she was visibly biting her lip not to melt at the cuteness of the kitten. 

"But it was cold and he was hungry and—" Fitz winced as he was interrupted by the kitten now climbing on the side of his leg, his tiny but very real claws most likely piercing through the fabric of his jeans like they had done to Hunter earlier. 

"And he did that too, hence the name," Hunter said, gently picking the little kitten from Fitz's leg and putting it on his shoulder where he started purring loudly. "He chose us, we couldn't possibly leave him on the streets." 

"I didn't say that," Bobbi said, glaring before giving in and extending her hand to pet the kitten's soft fur and smiling when he head butted her hand. 

"See, he's choosing you too."

"Hunter," she warned him but it was a little less impressive when her focus was on the tiny kitten now playing with her fingers. 

"Can we at least let him stay the night while we think about it?" Fitz asked, voice pleading and Hunter grinned internally. There was nothing Jemma and Bobbi would refuse him when he used that voice and his big blue eyes. 

"Of course," Jemma replied, coming closer to give Monkey a little scratch on the head. "We're not going to put him back out in that cold." 

"Thank you," he said before planting a kiss on Jemma's lips and then Bobbi's. "I'm going to look for food and something he can use as a litter box." 

Jemma raised an eyebrow. 

"Just for tonight of course…although…" 

"What?" 

"Do you know that black cats have 50% less chance of being adopted than any other cat so if we don't keep him, it might be months, even years before—"

"Fitz!" Jemma cut him off. "Are you trying to use numbers against me?" 

"I might…if it gets us to keep Monkey." 

Hunter laughed and Jemma rolled her eyes before turning around to look for support but Bobbi was now much too busy making Monkey purr as loud as she could. As Jemma shook her head and turned back around, Fitz gave Hunter a knowing smile. One down, one to go.

* * *

"Fitz, come see that," Hunter whispered as he stepped out of the bedroom. Given that they both wanted Jemma and Bobbi to be in a good mood today, they had decided to wake up early to cook a full English breakfast complete with beans and omelets as well as fruit for Jemma and pancakes for Fitz's sweet tooth. 

Fitz smiled at Hunter's wide grin and turned the stove down before quietly following Hunter to the bedroom. His smile turned much wider at the sight that awaited him. Jemma was still sound asleep on her back with Bobbi's head half on her shoulder. Monkey stretched his little legs and yawned before going back to sleep between Jemma's breasts. 

"No doubt, this one is a Fitz," Hunter whispered. 

"Can you blame him?" 

Hunter chuckled as he shook his head. Jemma's breasts were indeed very comfortable to rest your head on, it was something they all agreed on, but no one loved them as much as Fitz did. 

Just as they were about to leave the room, Jemma started shifting in her sleep and soon she yawned as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Well, hello little Monkey," she cooed as her lips pulled up into a lazy smile. "Are you comfy in here?" Monkey meowed and Jemma cooed once more as she started scratching his head. 

Hunter grinned and took Fitz’s hand as they discreetly retreated to the kitchen to finish breakfast. After a few seconds, Fitz looked up at Hunter with an adorable happy smile.

"Welcome to the family, little Monkey."


End file.
